Tattooed bruises
by J4yd3n
Summary: Mituna Captor, a kid with ADHD, only wanted to prove he could do things by himself. So when he's late coming home from the skatepark he cuts through an ally. A man with facepaint like a skull appears and kidnaps him. This fanfic contains rape, hash language, yaoi and stalkholm syndromn.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer Homestuck is owned by Andrew Hussie.

This fanfic contains rape, hash language and yaoi.

In this fic Mituna has ADHD.

(I also have ADHD and guys it's not that noticeable now. So I'm basing this off more my perspective.)

* * *

Chap73r I

You knew you shouldn't have taken that back route behind the liquor store but the thought of proving to your brother that you could handle yourself was to good to pass up. Your name is Mituna Captor and you have autism. ADHD to be precise and it affected everything you do from your learning disability, to your lisping speech and spasms. Your skin is a pale cream color only blemished by the freckles on your cheeks but they were concealed by the ebony bangs that hid your heterochromia eyes and a nasty gash on your head- the trigger of your disorder. When you were born you were as blue as the sky, desperately gasping for air. The doctors told your mother there was trouble with the birth and that your head had not developed fully. With a compassionate smile and a look of endearment she took you from the doctors arms and held you close and cradled you.

"Cry child, I will always listen and comfort you. Cry until happiness is your only emotion." Hymning a soft tune she kissed the scar. "You are the perfect child."

"Ow!" You nearly trip over a rock that had been in your path. You shutter as the cool wind kisses your neck, gripping your skateboard tight you try to shake an all too familiar feeling. It's been this way for days now the feeling that your being followed and that the wind in the breath of your captor (no pun intended). You don't want to cry but such fear floods your heart you wish your mother were here to hold your hand. "Itth okay... no one ith around." You've always talked to yourself due to your lack of friends they either thought you were weird or were just plain old bullies. The snap of a twig makes you jump in surprise a small cry escapes his mouth as he turns around to see a older boy maybe seventeen or so wearing makeup closely resembling a skeleton his eyes were as endless as the universe and as pale as the surface of a pearl. His hair was unruly and black as midnight. He's dressed in baggy black pants and a T-shirt with some band on it. On his hands are stripped fingerless gloves with a black skull

.

"Uh hello? " your voice emerges weak and fearful. Who was this man and how long had he been following you? Your mind was screaming run away but you were paralyzed. Opening your mouth to scream he takes swift action, muffling your cries with his right and binding your arms with his left. In the struggle a clear bottle labeled 'CONCERTA' falls from your jeans pocket and hits the ally way pavement, small pink pills scattered about. Tears stream from your eyes as you're dragged off into the night.

A black and yellow skateboard lies next to a medication bottle.

These belongings would net be found for two days.

* * *

Hello, guys. What did you think? This is my first time attempting to write in the style of Homestuck, if you'd like I can redo this one is third person perspective.

Let me know what you think please.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer Homestuck is owned by Andrew Hussie.

This fanfic contains rape, hash language and yaoi.

In this fic Mituna has ADHD.

(I also have ADHD and guys it's not that noticeable now. I used to have spasms and a lisp because of my enlarged tongue so I'm basing this off more my perspective.)

* * *

You let out a whimper as your head hits the leather seats of the van. Your Name is Mituna Captor and you have been kidnapped.

It all happened so fast, all you wanted to do was prove to your brother Sollux that you can take care of yourself but now as your body jerks forward as the vehicle drives over a pothole you cry. Wailing in fear of what is to come once the car stops. Your sight is blinded by a thick material as grew more afraid with each passing second his heart rate increased and nearly leapt from it's ribcage prison.

Within a matter of minutes the car came to a screeching halt. You feel it shift and the car door slam shut, a cool gust of air greets you. He must have opened your door but you didn't think too much of it because the stranger grasped and dragged by your shaggy black mane you stumble, trying to find your footing only thrown to the floor like trash. Yes, you felt like trash. You could hear your chin made a god awful 'crack'. "Please…" He managed to gasp, hoping that this man had a soul and could find it in his heart to set you free. That word 'please', it was a plea that could make even the devil change his ways. But this was neither heaven nor hell. This was earth were the living damned went about their lives and did their deeds of evil and you will experience that evil. Suddenly the blindfold is removed and light is restored to you. The painted face of your kidnapper stares at you, his gaze is lustful and despite only being eleven years old dread fills your core as he inches closer. You are not stupid you know exactly what this man intends to do by the way his hand slithers up your thigh and the way his lips curve into a smirk. In a vain attempt you kick your legs but he holds them down firmly. "Let me go!" It's no use your cries mean nothing. He now is seated between your legs, pressed against you, trying to feel you through the fabric. An unclean feeling washes over you and you want to hide but you can't. He gives a slight thrust and you cry out in fear. A chuckle passes his lips as he repeats the action. "N-no no… please don-don't." Your stutter is thick and it only makes you seem more pathetic. Seeing the fear in your eyes he cups your chin and turns your cheek so that his lips can ghost over your fresh bruises from the less that comfortable car ride and violent tug on your hair, he smashes his painted lips against your own. It's disgusting he tastes of liquor and nicotine. You try to pull away but he lets out a low growl and his teeth sinks through the flesh of your lower lip.

The taste of blood is metallic and thick.

Your lips are quivering and your sobs are interrupted by hiccups.

"Be a good boy now." His voice is gruff, slurred from a pint of beer. Almost apologetically he strokes your hair. "You're such a good, good boy." His lips are stained in your lip's blood. He licks the crimson from them and then laps to your owned swollen flesh. "I promise _Mituna_ I won't hurt you if you behave. If you behave I'll be gentle, and I won't bite you anymore, how does that sound?" How did he know your name? So consumed by fear and the desperate desire to escape you nodded. You just didn't want to be touched like that again. You didn't like the way this man held you and were scared of his face paint it reminded you of a scary movie you watched once and Much to your disgust the man continued his action though less suggestive. He would lightly kiss the you on the shoulder or on the corner of your mouth but you do not protest. You don't want him to bite you again. You wanted to go home. You wanted to see your mother and two brothers Sollux and Pollux. His hands rest on the button of your jeans and you can feel him palming you. He doesn't do anything else but you don't like the burning sensation in your stomach.

"You're such a good boy, Mituna."

* * *

I named The Piioniic 'Pollux' because it is one of the stars in the Gemini constellation.

Let me know what you think please.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer Homestuck is owned by Andrew Hussie.

This fanfic contains rape, hash language and yaoi.

In this fic Mituna has ADHD.

(I also have ADHD and guys it's not that noticeable now. I used to have spasms and a lisp because of my enlarged tongue so I'm basing this off more my perspective.)

I made Cronus a detective. In all honesty I pray for whoever is in need of rescue.

Oh. And he has a Boston/Brooklyn accent.

* * *

"No!" Mrs. Captor let out a shrill cry and fell to her knees.

It was such a horrid sight to the Captor sons to see their mother in such a state. Her black hair tussled about and eyes wide. With a tear stained face he began to weep for her lost son. Sollux, a boy of six ran to his mother's side. "Mama what'th wrong?" His ruby and sapphire eyes displayed confusion. Why did she cry? Never once had he seen this strong woman in despair. A man in a white t shirt , leather jacket and matching pants stood in the doorframe. His hair was slicked back and a cigarette rested between his lips. " 'm sorry to be the one to break it too ya' m'am. We only just found these this morning." He held out a bootle of CONCERTA concealed in a plastic evidence bag as well as a skateboard. They belonged to her son. Brushing tears from her delicate features he shooed her sons in a weak voice. "Pollux, take your brother upstairs. P-play a game or something I will be up in a moment." Her voice broke as her kin obeyed her orders. The youngest was confuse yet the eldest understood quite well what had happened.

Mrs. Captor took a seat on the couch.

"'M'am I know this is hard for you but can 'ya please give me the details of what happened two nights ago?" She nodded and swallowed her emotion. "I don't normally let Mituna go out on his own but since he'd been so good lately I-I just." She paused and shuttered a look of horror struck her face. "His medication! Please you have to find him! If he doesn't take it every day…" Cronus. Cronus Ampora. Grown up in Brooklyn with nothing but a guitar and a cigarette in his mouth. Sure his dad was very well known, a famous lawyer with a beautiful wife who closed every case and had money to burn but he didn't want to life off his old man. That wasn't how he rolled. He was street smart and practically head of the bad cop/bad boy club. "Don' you worry. We'll track this guy down. Promise ya'." The widow gave a grateful thank you and asked if she could be present when her sons were interviewed.

"I thought I told you _not _to call Ampora! Damn fuckass." Karkat Vantas shoot an insult to his fellow cop, Terezi before taking a swig of his coffee. "Well Karkles, you asked for the best and he is so unless you want this creep to go walking I suggest you take what you can get." Her tone was serious, as she took law seriously ever since her teenager years of Law And Order re-runs she perused it as a career choice. She was blind as a bat but could interrogate like no other. Karkat Vantas was a rookie but earned a name for himself. He had quite the temper but got the job tone and in a town like this that's all that mattered. Some speculate that the only reason he even got this job was because of his older brother Kankri Vantas who was a secretary of their department. "I suppose you're right but I still don't trust him. He makes shady deals and his informants are not exactly the most reliable bunch." In truth he was jealous of Cronus how was it this guy could be so perfect? And you can't say it's money related because this guy practically cut off all family ties apart from his younger brother Eridan. "Oh Karkat, don't be like that. Besides I think it will be interesting working in the same unit." She handed him the case file. The man nearly choked on his coffee and took the parchment. "That same unit?! Terezi have you gone crazy? That's like gasoline to fire." The blinded woman clicked her tongue. "Unless you want to deal with Kankri I suggest you take the case." Karkat grumbled and turned on his heels, stalking up the stairs.

"Can you thee with those glatheth?" Sollux asked. Like many members of the Captor family did, he had a lisp. Terezi shook her head. "No. In fact I can't see at all." Sollux gasped. "Nothing?"

She laughed jolly, scratching her head. "No but I can hear better than anyone else. Say… you know you're brother, Mituna. You go out with him all the time don't you?" The boy nodded, looking from Pollux and back. "Yep! And we go to the park but… I don't like it there anymore."

"Oh?" This was surprising. What kid didn't lie the park. She instructed Karkat to take notes before pressing on with a voice as smooth as silk. "And why don't you like it there anymore?"

"There'th a guy. He'th kind of creepy. He alwayth thandth by the thwingth and watchth uth but mothtly Mituna. He tried to talk to me once but I ran over to big brother Pollux. Thranger Danger." He said firmly with a smile. 'That's good. You should never go with strangers but do you remember what this man looked like?" Sollux nodded and told Terezi of the strange man with the skull paint.

"So that bastard's been stalking them for months? Shit." Karkat cursed under his breath and turned into the parking lot. "Yes. And apparently he's been hanging around _outside_ their school. This guy is clearly a pedophile… the sicko." If there was one thing Terezi despised it was a pedophile she couldn't stand how someone could live knowing they did such dispicible things to such innocent beings. They climbed out the car and Karkat handed his partner her walking stick (which could not only be used for it's sole purpose but let's say Jakie Chan better check it). "Calm your tits, we'll get him."

Together they entered the building only to be greeted by the two faces Karkat was not particularly fond of. 'Hello Karkat. I trust Terezi has told you of the unit arrangement. I had meant to do it myself but as you know I have very much paperwork to do. Now, with that said I would like to discuss the matter of your record, Karkat. Honestly, assault? You needn't resort to violence-" Kankri Vantas. He's a broken record but with more words and made memorizing the periodic table sound like Disneyland. His hair was the same shade of midnight as Karkat's own and they could have been Identical if not for the younger's lack of height. Karkat was also a bit on the plump side but not to say he was fat he just had a muffin top and an ass that when he walked into a bar for questioning suspects people actually attempted to stuff money down his jeans. Though his boyfriend, Gamzee wasn't exactly ecstatic when he learned of the news. Kankri was tall and slim who only wore turtlenecks and jeans. He said he did so as not to trigger someone's fetish (Whatever that meant). "Oh shut up will you? I already went through this and am aware that my gun will be revoked this month no more no less, yata yata." Kankri was less that pleased with his brother's tone but didn't speak. "Anyway." Terezi spoke up quickly. "They youngest child of the family provided a description of the man that's being sent through to ID divisions as we speak." Kankri nodded. "Very good. Now before you do anything rash that you _must_ check in with me before you follow through with your plans."

Karkat rolled his eyes.

"Sure thing boss-man." Cronus took a long drag of his cigarette and swung his arm around the shorter detective's shoulder. "Come on Kar-kar, time to get to work."

* * *

I had fun writing this chapter. As I am a big fan of Law and Order.

Anywho I'm really hooked on this fanfic and am opne to some fetching ideas. A lot of you we've met me will know I say a lot of 80s slang and I'm sorry for that.

Please comment and review.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer Homestuck is owned by Andrew Hussie.

This fanfic contains rape, hash language and yaoi.

In this fic Mituna has ADHD.

(I also have ADHD and guys it's not that noticeable now. I used to have spasms and a lisp because of my enlarged tongue so I'm basing this off more my perspective.)

Awwwwwwwwww Thank you guys for the smash-tastic reviews, followers, and favorites!

You guys make me feel so special!

'_Everything has their time and everything me die.'_

Doctor Who (2005)

* * *

Chapter 4

Struggling to open your eyes you become aware of your surroundings. Beneath you is the rough wool material of what could only be a carpet. Your eyes dart about, inspecting every detail of the room. The walls were covered in chipped blue paint and the layout was basically barren, with nothing but the carpet you used as a bed, a dog's water dish (Now used as your own), a few boxes and a couch that was heavily sent with the awful aroma of crack and other drugs. Dust blanketed the entire room and you prayed to God that stain on the floor was just red clown make up from your captor. You begin to wonder if he even has a name… what was your name? Oh right. Mituna Captor. Age eleven. It has been near three days since that strange man put you down here, you don't like it. It's cold and dark and your favorite bee-striped shirt and black boxers smell of piss. The sick bastard make you stay down there without any bathroom privileges, laughing as you wet yourself. Never had you been so embarrassed and after you had begun crying he slapped you. Yes he slapped you telling you over and over that good boys don't wet themselves and that you deserve to be down here. And you believe him. You'd always caused trouble at the house and people always called you a dunce or screw up ,guess they were right. " 'Morning Mitty~!"A gruff voice attempted to say in sing-song but only succeeded in sounding like Oogie Boogie from the Nightmare Before Christmas. You cringed at the very sound, twitching almost in a spasmodic manor. The man smiled, as it turns out his name was Kurloz. Nothing else. Just Kurloz. That's what he tells you if you, must to address him as such. "Are you ready to be a good boy today?" The question startles you, not because you know what's coming but the fact that he intends to let you live and wallow in your filthy sorrow.

"Y-yeth…"

Your voice crack from the lack of moisture and in addition your fear. "That's all up 'n good motherfucker. You're really makin' this brother happy with your recent behavior…" He cups your chin roughly but you don't resist as he turns your head so your eyes meet. Shyly you peek out from behind your bangs and you know what's coming. He's never done it before but you know.

A high-pitched scream echos off the walls of the basement and you soon recognize it as your own. Kurloz muttered a curse as his nails dug into your thighs. "No, no no!" You let out a whimper, trying to keep your captor from prying your legs apart. By now you were in tears, terrified of this lust and what punishment you would receive. Forcefully Kurloz smashed his lips against yours. Kicking, you attempt once more to push him away but instead when he parts his fist collides with your skull a sickening feeling fills your gut and nose, somewhat metallic you suspect it's blood but you're in too much shock to do anything. "Why do ya' always intist on disobeying me? All I want is for you to be good but you're not! What the motherfucking hell?" He cursed, repeatily striking you upside the head. "I'm Thorry! I'm tho thorry!"

'Than show me you're sorry, you stupid fuck!"

"B-but I don't want to! I don't want be here! I jutht want to go home!" You're a mess and you know it, cover in your own blood ,tears and piss. Here you are forced to be this man's toy! He pulls you closer to him so that you're placed in his lap. "You stupid brat! I took you away from that damn, blasted place and this is how you betray me? Huh, huh?" The fists kept coming and new bruises formed over old ones and blood trickles from your nose. You began to whimper as he drew blood from under his nails. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Gritting his teeth Kurloz flipped you over, a firm hold on your hips. You let out another high-pitched squeal for help. No help came. No salvation. The angels of mercy do not pity you and scoff at your pain. "M-mommy…" You whimper faintly as he once again forces your legs apart, his lips lingering just above your swollen member. The tip a pale shade of pink, and leaking pre-cum. With a devious smirk Kurloz look a long greedily lick up your shaft. A shuttered gasp echoed off the walls, your knees weak . "Such a dirty whore… maybe, just maybe I'll be kind and make it lesst,' He lightly grinded his teeth against your much smaller penis. It hurt like a thousand needles and yet… you liked it. It brought an odd sensation about in your stomach. "painful, that is if you promise to beg and be a good boy."

"I-I promithe…"

With a moan of pleasure you let him have his way with you. His hands were exploring and exposing your body. Every secret you've kept hidden now exposed for him to see, his tongue tasting the sweat that came from the actions. Erotic, lustful sounds that were so foreign to your ears. He took the entire length in his mouth and proved just how talented he was with his tongue you were so young you weren't exactly sure what or was happening or just how violated you really were. All you knew is that you wanted to please him. Groaning you whisper hoarsely; "Pl-pleathe… pu-pleathe more…"

"What did you say, I couldn't quite hear…"

A small hiccup acsesorized your plea. "I jutht to… pleathe I will be a good boy from now on jutht pleathe…" His smile turned almost kind which surprised you. Affectionately he pet your hair and bringing his lips close, kissing much more softly. He switched positions so he was placed behind you. "What are you going to do-ahh!" A shriek of pain. Without lubricant he had forced himself in. Your nails clawed the floor, chipping them and he attempted to gain ground. Kicking your legs you beg for it to be over. You want him out! You feel as though you are being torn from the inside out. You're close you can feel it despite the immense torture in your… ass but it's worth it as he hits something that make syour toes curl. "G-God! Go it again!" You see stars and white blurs your vision.

"You've been so good…' Kuloz purred, nibbling on your ear.

"S-so am I a good boy?" You ask wearily, tuckered out.

"Yes. You're a very, very good boy. You're _my_ good boy."

* * *

I'm sorry this chapter took so long! I can't seem to write as well in this perspective.

Kankri: If I may interject…

Oh sweet Ninja Jesus, what are you doing here?

Kankri: Oh, my apologies by your tone it seems I may have triggered you. But it has been brought to my attention that some people are very upset with you and by that I mean your followers-

*Shuts him up with a kiss*

*A look of horror crosses his face, begins flapping his arms in a panicky manner*

Kankri: Trigger! That was a sexual trigger!

Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer Homestuck is owned by Andrew Hussie.**

**I am so sorry this update is long overdue! I feel so bad, but I'm going to rewrite the lemon that happened last chapter. Any way without further ado I present my really, really pathetic excuse for a Homestuck fanfic.**

**Chapter5**

"This guy fits the profile perfectly. In fact about a month ago he had a restraining order filed against him. Terezi blindly (no pun intended) groped air until she could snatch the folder from her partner's hands. The two were hard at work, shifting through case boxes and files that were stacked a mile high. What had once been a simple missing case had now blown into a full-scale investigation, even the FBI had gotten involved. Karkat took a long sip of coffee before threading his fingers through his hair. They'd been lost in their work for days trying to get a single lead but no dice. "True he would but-" She paused, feeling the inscription, used by the visually impaired before cursing. "The bastard's been locked up for about three weeks now!" Terezi slapped the file onto the surface of the desk. "Well shit, this is getting us nowhere. If we don't have any sufficient evidence or suspects by this Sunday this case gets tossed!"

"We should ask Kankri, you know, for an extension." Karkat's mouth was agape, slightly resembling a howling monkey. "The hell I will! Sure he may be able to help but that condescending bastard will never let me live it down-"

Terezi gasped. "Karkat Vantas! Are you really risking the life of a child over something as petty as _pride_? Honestly I thought you would be more mature." She had a point. He was being selfish and this kid's life was at risk. Time to leave your pride outside and grovel, "God, I hate it when you're right." He stood from his chair and made his way to the back of the station where his brother's office was.

"Karkat, I do want to help you. Honestly but I cannot extend the deadline. That does not fall in my power." His left arm was folded across his chest with one pressed just beneath the base of his neck. He was clad in his usual red sweater and simple black jeans. Karkat could make out a faint coat of eyeliner on his brother's features. He had always told Karkat that 'one must not attract in appearance but you must be presentable.' "If I ask it could very well put me in a position I do not wish to be in. I trust you understand. A look of sympathy softened his expression. "Yeah I understand. But can you at least grant me a warrant for this man?' Karkat handed the taller man a photo of a potential suspect. Kankri took it, his face focused with a furrowed brow. "Name?"  
"Dirk Strider."

"I told you In don't know 'bout no kid." Dirk Strider, a Texan-grown man with a reputation for trouble. He's involved in gang violence and drug dealing but had sworn off such activities. He was currently on probation. "Calm down, he didn't accuse you of doing anything. We just think you may know something, that's all." Terezi spoke calmly from across the bolted-down table. 'And you ran-sacked my crib for some questions? Jesus…" He adjusted his shades and lead back in his chair. He knew his rights and would wait promptly for a lawyer.

"He ain't gonna talk."

Cronus spoke casually from the concealed side of the one-way glass. Next to him stood his new (less than happy) partner- Karkat. The Cancer wasn't pleased he had once worked with the older detective on a murder case a few months back. They didn't exactly meet eye to eye and I'm not talking about the younger male's lack of height. While Cronus insisted on using shady, underground tactics and informants, Karkat preferred the evidence presented in the court of law. "Oh really and why is that?' Karkat asked mid-cough as he tried to brush off a cloud of smoke that had drifted into his airspace. "Simple. He's been under constant surveillance and he's not the type." Karkat scoffed haughtily, a devious smirk on his lips. "And you would know the type, I'm sure." He rolled his eyes and snatched the cigarette from between Cronus's lips. The Aquarius straightened his posture so that he stood erect and shot him a look with a raised an eyebrow. "No. Smoking." Karkat spoke sternly, tossing it into the trash bin. "Oh don't get yer' panties in a bunch, KK." He smirked. Karkat sighed heavily and took out his flip phone, checking for messages. Sure enough there was on from his lover, Gamzee Makara. The two had had a rough relationship with arguments that often ended in what Gamzee liked to call 'SlOpPy mAkE-OuTs'.

**TC: SuP MoThErFuCkEr jUsT Up aNd wOnDeRiNg wHeN YoU'Re cOmInG HoMe.**

**3**

** 7:024 pm**

Karkat smiled sweetly. He loved Gamzee, always had. Ever since their first kiss in eighth grade, it was just some stupid dare to see if they liked guys or not. Gamzee was just being a 'PrOtEcTiVe bRoThEr' so as Karkat didn't get his first kiss stolen by some jerk. It was really quick peck on the lips during recess behind the staircase but it lasted a millennium for Karkat. They didn't end up dating until their senior year of high school though. They had been together ever since. He couldn't help but sigh as he glanced at the engagement ring on his finger. Chuckling, Karkat sent out a quick little message.

**CG: HEY GAMZ. SORRY I'M GOING BE WORKING REALLY LATE.**

Feeling bad, Karkat nibbled at his lower lip and typed up another message.

**CG: Love you Gamz.**

**XOXOXO**

"Oh so you got yourself a lover now?"

At the sound of Cronus's voice over his shoulder he snapped his phone shut, a faint blush on his cheeks. "R-really? Eavesdropping, never thought you'd sink that low, Ampora." Karkat managed to get out, still embarrassed that his little message was of knowledge to someone outside the relationship. "So, who's the lucky bastard?" Cronus asked in a playful tone. "Gamzee."

"Gamzee? As in Gamzee Makara? Wow… that's something." Karkat spun around on his heel. "And what's that supposed to mean, exactly? What's wrong with him?" He seemed quite tense as he tried to look taller but failing miserably. "Nothing, just never thought you as one for bad-boy druggies."

"Gamzee hasn't done drugs for nearly a year! Stop talking shit about him!" Cronus just rolled his eyes and flipped through the case file from the box labelled 'Mituna Captor'. "I'm not sayin' nothing 'bout nobody." He didn't lift his eyes from the paper. _Calm yourself Karkat… this lowlife isn't worth losing your badge over._ He calmly told himself with a tight, forced smile. Gamzee was the greatest thing that ever happened to him and even if he got lit up all the time, it didn't matter because when he stumbled home; morphine flooding his senses Karkat was just relieved. Relieved that his lover wasn't lying dead in some alleyway, relieved that he could manage to cluster up the courage to pull him into an inexperienced kiss. And when they lay in bed, naked and covered in their own filth and sweat Karkat was anything but his usual angry self, he was peaceful.

"Yo, Kar-Kar, let's go. The chief wants to talk to us." Cronus snapped his fingers in front of the shorter man's blood soaked orbs. Karkat nodded promptly. As he followed the taller man out the door he remembered he marked his calendar 'Gamzee's brother is coming over'. He'd never met any members of Gamzee's family but he recalled hearing the name once or twice.

Karlos"

No-

Kurloz.

Oh yeah.

**Mabuhay!**

**I have finished the chapter, I really am sorry I've been distracted lately with Homestuck 4Chords … anyway, did you like the chapter? I hope so because I really tried hard! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer Homestuck is owned by Andrew Hussie.**

**This fanfic contains rape, harsh language and yaoi.**

**(I also have ADHD and guys it's not really that noticeable now. So I'm basing this off more my perspective.)**

* * *

Chapter 6

A sob escapes your lips as you bring your bruised polka dotted legs to your chest. He had told you to eat the food he brought but right now, after last night's events you can't even stomach the thought. He had violated you and you knew that, now anyway. He's touched you like you were his property and wasn't nice about it the proof was the cum that stuck to your abdomen and lips after he made you clean it off yourself. He'd slammed down a bottle of Strawberry Faygo (which you are not particularly fond of) and a pie. At the mere sight of the plate laced before you caused your gag reflex to kick in. It was a disgusting shade of green with splashes of yellow faintly showing.

"I-I'm not hungry-"

The next thing you remember or rather feel is your hair tightly being grasped then you are yanked. Your head suddenly you came in collision with the slimy substance of the pie's filling. Your enraged captor began literally rubbing your face in filth so forceful that you could feel the cartilage in your nose stinging actually stinging! Almost abruptly he allows you to resurface, gasping like a fish out of water. Unfortunately you wish this gruel that dared called itself 'pie' was water so you could rid your tongue of the horrid taste. "Ungrateful little bitch!" He growled fiercely, digging nails into your scale. Tears burn in your eyes.

Why was he so angry at you? Had you hurt his feelings, you did do what he everything he asked! Were you not good enough? "At least your quiet which is quite the motherfucking improvement from yesterday. He raised an eyebrow but looked pleased. "Great messiahs you're a mess…" His fingers threaded themselves through the mop of hair on your head. "This is your first punishment and I admit my lust got the better of me, come on let's clean you up." He grabbed your arm more genteelly. You cringe at the sudden contact.

"Eat. And then you can clean up." For THE first time you realize your hands are still bound but under the harshness for his glare you attempt to unscrew the soda pop bottle but end up spilling its continents. Quickly you draw u your arms and consciously peek out from behind hem, expecting his fists mating with your face. "It's alright, motherfucker ain't no harm done." He tilts your head upward and kisses you rather sloppily on the lips. That so-called pie was looking pretty good right now. Parting, he chuckles and moves his hand from its vicinity to the collar of your stripped shirt. It's funny because you remember it being clean. His fingers lazily trace the polished buttons, causing you to shudder. He pretends not to see your quivering body in fear. _He enjoys the power._ You realize and you also realize he intends to keep it. "Just finish up your food and an' then we'll fix this." Your brow furrows as he walks to where you can only assume bathroom is. You now take this time to survey the area, dare not moving anything but your head. The windows are boarded up and the kitchen is a pig sty. To your left you can see a living room with a TV where you can see episodes of a show you know but can't place the name. Odd eyes return to the table . You don't want him to hit you, kiss you or anything else so clumsily and reluctantly you being to stuff your mouth with pie. There is an odd buzzing noise in the back of your head and you recognize this. That woozy feeling you get when your medication wears off. Oh no! Your medication, you must have dropped it. You only hope someone finds it before the migraines get worse.

You flail your arms about as your head is dunked under the soapy water. Déjà vu.

"There? Ain't that better?"

You shake your head, momentarily forgetting that counted as disobedience. Sharp nails have hooked themselves into your flesh and you want to cry, raying to God you won't be beaten or worse-raped. "What was that?"

"I'm thorry! I'm thorry it ith better I'm juth thcared! I juth want to thleep in my own bed and thee my mom!" He lets you cry with a blank look on his face. "I'll get you something to play with before I leave. I'm goin' out for a while and I don't want you to up and get bored." He slipped his tongue past bruised lips.

* * *

**Gasp. I uploaded.**


End file.
